


Tiny Scratches

by CannibaLilly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, just a little bit of blood, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibaLilly/pseuds/CannibaLilly
Summary: Suga gets hurt during training, Daichi helps like any good captain would





	Tiny Scratches

“Watch out, coming high!” Suga called. He hadn’t hit the ball the way he’d wanted to. The way it slipped his fingers told him it would end up higher than Asahi usually wanted it.

 

Still Asahi took the challenge and jumped. He folded his legs underneath him, arched his back and then spiked. The ball certainly would have broken through Date Tech’s Iron Wall, but Asahi wasn’t the only one making the most of the third years’ extra training sessions. Daichi threw himself forward and managed to bring his hand under the ball and even toss it back to Suga’s and Asahi’s side of the court.

 

“Got it!” Suga said. Unfortunately, Asahi said the same thing and both boys couldn’t stop in time. Luckily they hadn’t been all that fast, so despite crashing into each other, painfully, only Suga was knocked to the ground. He hit the court, just barely managing to cushion his fall with his elbow. Hitting the ground was something one was bound to pick up in volleyball.

 

“Oh God, Suga, I’m so sorry!” Asahi kneeled down next to Suga, scanning the setter with big, worried eyes.

 

“I’m fine. Nice receive, Daichi.” Suga found a grin and put it on.

 

“You gotta improve your communication!” the captain chided and Asahi nodded zealously, more apologies blubbering out of him. The smile now came easier to Suga. He could see through Daichi’s commanding tone and spot the genuine worry behind it.

 

Asahi helped Suga back up. Suga’s leg had just touched the ground when a jolting pain cut through his left leg, just where Asahi had run into him. Suga gasped. He tried to get a look at the backside of his leg, but that turned out more difficult than expected.

 

“Are you okay?” Asahi asked. He sounded so worried again, so Suga gave up trying to inspect his injury. He tried to put some weight on his leg. The first step still hurt, the second one was getting better and the third one hardly hurt at all. He told Asahi and Daichi the same, but had to do some proof-jumps to convince them to keep training.

 

Asahi threw a ball for Suga who tossed it back up for him. This time, to the exact spot he had aimed for and Asahi spiked it down. Daichi still managed to reach it, but it flew far out of bounds. Suga threw Asahi a wide grin, slowly but surely they were turning into a dangerous duo. Not as forceful as Hinata and Kageyama maybe, but certainly a force to be reckoned with.

 

As Suga turned around he saw Daichi picking himself up from the ground. The captain’s eyes darted past Suga to Asahi. Then he shook his head just a fraction, but Suga didn’t miss it.

 

He turned his head to Asahi, but he seemed very focused on dodging Suga’s eyes. Before Suga could ask his teammates, Asahi threw the ball for him once more and since nothing else weird happened, Suga decided it must have been nothing.

 

Maybe they had had another two minutes of training before Mr Takeda poked his head through the door to inform them they had to clear the court. He was visibly surprised to the third-years to moan and beg for another five minutes. No wonder, Suga thought to himself, such a behaviour usually came from the first-years or maybe the second-years, but from the third-years? The usually so well-behaved third-years? Never.

 

Suga couldn’t hide a smile as Mr Takeda hurried them along to clean up. The extra trainings sessions weren’t just for improving their skills, but they also worked wonders on their excitement for the game. Many times, this excitement fell by the wayside when they were busy tending to the younger members’ needs and act as role models. Nevertheless, they couldn’t ignore Mr Takeda when he put his foot down. While Asahi started collecting stray volleyballs, Daichi tapped Suga’s shoulder.

 

“Talk to me for a second?” Daichi nodded his head towards the equipment room. Albeit confused, Suga nodded and followed the captain. What could it be that Daichi couldn’t talk about in front of their Ace? Was this about Asahi’s birthday? No, that had just been last month. Maybe he had bad news, Asahi couldn’t stomach those at all.

 

“What is it?” Suga asked as soon as they were out of earshot. They were standing in the poky room between all the equipment  in semi-darkness. Daichi didn’t answer, instead his focused Suga with an intense gaze. He moved in closer, making his co-captain’s muscles tense. What was Daichi doing there? How much closer did he want to come? Another couple of inches and their noses would be touching.

 

“Do not move,” Daichi instructed in a low, firm voice that almost elicited a small noise form Suga’s throat. His face was growing warmer. In case Daichi noticed, he made sure to ignore it and close the rest of the distance between them.

 

Instead of explaining himself, he suddenly went down on his knees before Suga. This time, Suga couldn’t hold in a “Dai, what-?” Before Suga’s brain could come up with a believable reason for Daichi to behave this way, the captain dug his hand into the pocket of his trunks and produced a clean tissue, which he pressed against the back of Suga’s leg.

 

Suga audibly sucked in the air, but not because of the sudden touch, but because of a pain shooting through his leg, even though Daichi only put a little pressure on the leg..

 

“Daichi, what are you doing?” Suga repeated, this time a little more eloquent. Daichi sighed, relieved. “Now don’t panic, but when Asahi bumped into you just now he must have hit you a little harder than we first thought.”

 

Suga stared at Daichi. His mind still failed to connect Daichi’s explanation to him kneeling before Suga until Daichi added: “it’s just bleeding a little.”

 

Suga’s stomach relaxed in relief that there was a rational explanation for Daichi’s behaviour after all. A split second later it tensed up again. “I’m bleeding?!”

 

“I said, don’t panic!” Daichi snapped in this harsh, worried tone of his. “I stopped Asahi from telling you about it earlier, so you wouldn’t freak out and faint.”

 

“You would have let me play with an open wound?!” Suga’s voice trembled more than he had expected it would.

 

“It’s just bleeding a _little_. It would have stopped by the time we stopped training, if Takeda-sensei hadn’t come in so early. When he showed up, I knew I had to think of something. You’d have noticed you’re bleeding while getting changed and then you’d have freaked out. Oy, keep breathing!”

 

Suga hadn’t even noticed he was holding his breath. He let it out slowly, through the mouth,  hoping it would calm the adrenaline he felt cursing through his body. Everything was okay, it was just a scratch, besides... Daichi was there in case he passed out.

 

“Let me check if it’s stopped,” Daichi told him and threw him a telling look before removing the tissue. Suga understood and averted his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the blood. Daichi grumbled.

 

“Don’t make this sound! Is it worse than you thought?! Oh God, do I need stitches?!”

 

“Relax, idiot. You need a band-aid is all.”

 

Suga nodded, keeping his eyes closed. Finally he sniffled, “you never call me ‘idiot’.”

 

“I call everyone an idiot,” Daichi replied absent-mindedly. He must have been thinking whether or not he could leave Suga alone for a second to get a band-aid or if it was safer to call Asahi.

 

“Everyone except me,” Suga protested.

 

“Well, because you don’t act like one as often. But right now you are. And just because of such a tiny scratch.”

 

“A _tiny scratch_ that won’t stop bleeding,” Suga corrected, though he had to admit that he felt somewhat calmer. Had the injury really been serious, Daichi would have shown more compassion. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

 

“You think I can leave you alone for a sec to get the first aid kit?” Daichi asked.

 

“Guess so.”

 

“Ok, keep pressing against this. I’ll be back in a flash.” Suga kneeled down with Daichi without him to let go of his leg. Suga moved his hand toward the scratch, then hesitated. Daichi took Suga’s hand and guided it with his free hand on top of the tissue. Suga grimaced, but pressed down on it. For a moment they were holding it together, then Daichi pulled his hand away. Just when Suga lifted his head, Daichi pressed a kiss against his cheek. It was just a brief moment, then the touch was gone, but from the spot Daichi’s lips had touched heat spread over Suga’s face.

 

With a crimson face he stared at Daichi who grinned. “That was what you expected when I asked you to come in here, wasn’t it?” Keep pressing.”

 

Daichi jogged out of the equipment room and left a very flabbergasted Suga back. At least he had forgotten all about bleeding.


End file.
